


High as the Sky(e)

by doctorwillowsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, reference to medication, references to intoxication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwillowsimmons/pseuds/doctorwillowsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye's on a lot of pain meds as she heals, and it's making her say some weird things to Doctor Simmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High as the Sky(e)

"You’re so cute when you work."  
Jemma paused. Skye had been pretty silent up until now, aside from occasionally responding to Jemma’s questions of “are you okay” and “does this hurt.” They’d all talked to her a little earlier, shortly after she got better. But she had been in a lot of pain and not very up for small talk. She’d been healing well— almost too well, at a frighteningly rapid pace— over this week. Jemma kept her on constant medication though, filtering in morphine and other pain killers through her IV, to keep her from feeling the wounds, and to let her sleep through the pain.   
She turned around and noticed Skye had a big, dumb smile on, and looked only half asleep.   
"What?" Skye said. "You look so focused, so determined, so adorable. I just wanna…" Skye stopped and laughed a little.   
For all her brains and her medical skills, it took Jemma a moment to realize what was going on. Skye was, well, to put it colloquially: tripping. Her pain meds were helping her not feel much, but they were also erasing her filter.   
With any other patient, Jemma would have laughed it off. But this was Skye. The girl she’d been in love with for months now. And that girl was telling her she was cute. Jemma knew it was the meds talking, she knew Skye was out of it, that there was only a small chance Skye actually felt this way. She also knew talking to Skye about something like this, while Skye was not in her right mind, was unethical. It wasn’t fair to Skye.   
So, she laughed back and said “Alrighty there, you. Why don’t you go back to sleep? The medicine is talking for you right now.”  
Skye’s smile got even wider, even dopier.   
"Fine, doctor Simmons. Doctor bossy pants it is then.” Skye laughed at her own childish joke, and seemed to be getting back to sleep. She then muttered “I’ve never had sex with a girl before, you know.”  
Whoa there, thought Jemma. This had gone from Skye mumbling compliments to sharing personal things and Jemma was not comfortable. She didn’t know if Skye actually wanted her to know this, or if in skye’s morphine brain it seemed like a good idea. For all she knew, Skye might not even remember this. She needed to shut it down.   
"Ok, dear," She started, looking for the words. "You’re probably not in total control right now. You probably want to sleep and then we can talk all about this later. When you’re not high on pain medication. Ok?"  
Skye nodded, shifted around. Maybe she was finally getting to sleep, and Jemma could relax.   
Her eyes closed, she let out one last sleepy sentence, “But.. Jemma.. it’s not the medicine. It’s me. It’s Skye. You know me. It’s me here… and you’re cute. So cute. Wish I had started telling you that before. I’ve always thought you were cute. But…”  
But? But what? Jemma tensed up, and Skye nodded off.   
What was that? Thought Jemma. No. No, this was the meds. People say all kinds of things on pain medication. She needed to not take it seriously. Besides, it could just be “cute” in friend way.  
But it’s hard to not take it seriously when the girl you’ve had feelings for just told you she’s always thought you were cute. Even if she’s tripping on morphine.


End file.
